Darte un Beso
by Cami38
Summary: "La agarré del brazo, mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada y también sorprendida, no solía comportarme así, noté que estaba a punto de decir algo pero yo no la deje, acercándome más a su rostro para después darle un beso, un beso que estoy seguro lo va a recordar hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos"


**¡Hola! n.n este es mi primer fic de la pareja Miyako x Boomer y esta inspirado en la canción "Darte un beso" de Prince Royce, que de repente ya la habrán escuchado u.u**

**Nota: Miyako tiene 17 años y Boomer 18**

**Disclaimer 1: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

**Disclaimer 2: La canción "Darte un beso" le pertenece, como ya lo dije antes, a Prince Royce**

* * *

Iba conduciendo por una carretera que dirigía hacia la playa, en esos momentos solo podía pensar, ¿Estará bien?, solo puedo verla un par de veces cada mes, y la verdad es muy poco para demostrarle todo lo que siento.

Al llegar me estacioné en medio de la playa para luego bajarme del vehículo. Me senté en la arena para esperarla, la verdad no estaba seguro de que viniera, solo podía estar con ella unas cuantas horas en los pocos días que nos veíamos, es tan complicado poder estar juntos, y lo que me da miedo de eso es ya no volver a vernos.

_Amarte como te amo es complicado _

_Pensar como te pienso es un pecado _

_Mirar como te miro esta prohibido _

_Tocarte como quiero es un delito _

La vi emerger del océano, dirigiéndose hacia mí, estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba puesto un lindo bikini color celeste con detalles azules y tenia su hermoso cabello rubio suelto, me pareció algo raro eso último ya que siempre la veía en sus dos típicas coletas, pero... ¿Eso que importa? se veía hermosa de todos modos.

Me acerqué hacia ella, viendo como me sonreía y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la mire a los ojos

—Hola— fue lo único que pude pronunciar, siempre me ponía nervioso cuando estaba con ella aunque ya lleváramos 2 años viéndonos a escondidas

—Hola— me respondió con lo mismo que le dije, sonriendo también algo tímida

_Y ya no se que hacer para que estés bien _

_Si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer _

_Falar en portugués _

_Aprender a hablar francés _

_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies_

Nos dirigimos hacia una tienda de helados, esta ves ella estaba usando un hermoso vestido color azul claro que iba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, se le notaba muy feliz, igual que a mi. Entramos

—¿Que sabor quieres?— le pregunté

—Mmm... ¡de lúcuma!— después de que compré nuestros helados nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesitas de la tienda

—No comas tan rápido se te va a...

—¡AY!

—Congelar el cerebro— creo que lo dije tarde

—¡Esta frío!— exclamó

—Bueno, es un helado— dije riendo un poco

—Tienes razón— me dijo soltando una pequeña risa

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso_

_Y regalarte mis mañanas_

_ Cantar para calmar tus miedos _

_Quiero que no te falte nada_

Estábamos caminando sin un rumbo fijo, solo para ver si había alguna cosa divertida que hacer, me quedé pensando un rato ¿Que otra cosa podríamos hacer? eran las 3:00 p.m. y ella se tenia que ir antes de que anochezca y quería aprovechar cada segundo con ella

—¡Mira!— exclamó mi bella rubia señalándome un anuncio, me acerqué más, viendo que era un aviso sobre un baile a las 4:00

—¿Quieres ir?— le pregunté sonriendo viendo como asentía como respuesta

_Si el mundo fuera mio te lo daría _

_Hasta mi religión la cambiaría_

_Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo daría _

_Pero tu no me das ni las noticias_

_Y ya no se que hacer para que estés bien _

_Si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer _

_Falar en portugués_

_Aprender a hablar francés _

_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies_

Nos encontrábamos bailando en medio de la pista de baile, ella se encontraba sonriendo de felicidad, en verdad daría cualquier cosa por esa hermosa sonrisa

—Siempre es divertido estar contigo, Boomer— me dijo mirándome a los ojos todavía con esa preciosa sonrisa

—También es divertido estar contigo, mi bella Miyako

—Deja de hacerme tantos halagos— dijo sonriendo algo burlona

—Es que no puedo evitarlo estando contigo— dije devolviendole la sonrisa para después darle un beso en su suave mejilla

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Y regalarte mis mañanas _

_Ca__ntar para calmar tus miedos _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

Había ya pasado dos horas, eran las 6:00 p.m. y se estaba haciendo de noche pero nosotros seguíamos bailando y la verdad no nos importaba la hora; sin embargo, después de un rato vi como Miyako agarró mi mano, viendo la hora en mi reloj

—Ay no, se esta haciendo tarde— me dijo algo alterada —Tenemos que irnos— me volvió a decir empezando a jalarme

—Espera, no te puedes quedar ni siquiera un rato más— le supliqué, no quería que ya se fuera

—No, lo siento, por favor, tenemos que irnos— ahora fue ella la que me suplicó a mi, no podía obligarla a que se quede, tenia que irse por más doloroso que sea para mí

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llenarte con mi amor el alma _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

Nos encontrábamos en la misma playa de antes, el sitio donde ya nos teníamos que decir "Adiós" por lo menos hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos

—Adiós— pronunció, estaba triste, igual que yo, sabíamos que íbamos a volver a vernos pero son muy pocas la veces que lo hacíamos

Vi como se empezaba a ir, no, todavía no quería que se fuera, por lo menos aún no. La agarré del brazo, mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada y también sorprendida, no solía comportarme así, noté que estaba a punto de decir algo pero yo no la deje, acercándome más a su rostro para después darle un beso, un beso que estoy seguro lo va a recordar hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Quiero que no te falta nada_

Me separé de ella, viendo como me sonreía tiernamente, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Te amo— le susurré

—Y yo a ti— me dijo para después darme un beso en la frente

Se dirigió hacia el océano, entrando poco a poco en el agua y cuando ya no pude ver su hermosa cabellera, pude ver una aleta que salpicó el agua, dirigiéndose seguro, hacia lo más profundo del océano.

Yo me quedé allí hasta que anocheció por completo y antes de que me fuera del lugar dirigí mi vista hacía el océano una vez más y dije hacia el viento, como queriendo que ella me escuchara.

—Algún día, ya no vamos a tener más despedidas

* * *

**Lo terminé ¡Yupi! n.n bueno, ¿que tal les pareció? espero les haya gustado n.n**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
